Double Dating Tales (Sequel to Under Universe Tales)
by black cat studio
Summary: Frisk and Steven both decide to have a double date for Sans X Pearl and Lapis Lazuli X Napstablook. With the help of their friends Frisk and Steven are Determined to have this double dating go according to plans. Hope you'd enjoy the story!
1. A Bright Idea!

_**Arthur Note:**_ _ **I'd decided to do a sequel to the story of Under Universe Tales. Couple people wanted me to do a sequel and so I decided to something cute, funny, and a bit of romantic. There are 3 chapters this is the first one. I'd get the second one as soon as I can whenever I'm not so busy. Hope you'd enjoy and yeah I may not be good at grammar and such but at least I'd try.**_

* * *

A small skeleton with white pupils in his eyes sockets, wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt inside, a black shorts with white lines on the side of his shorts, and pink fluffy slippers is sitting on the couch eating potato chips. He had his mind drifting off somewhere else as his taller skeleton brother wearing an orange shirt with the words Cool Bro on it and blue shorts is talking about how he kept getting lost in the human city.

Right next to the small skeleton is an eight or nine year old human girl has short brown hair, wearing a blue T shirt with three pink stripes and blue shorts. The girl turn to see that the smaller skeleton wasn't paying no attention to what his younger brother is even saying. Even the yellow dinosaur wearing a white lab coat with glasses who was sitting in a blue chair not far from the couch saw that the smaller skeleton was distracted.

The yellow dinosaur spoke making the taller skeleton stop talking, "Sans, a… are you o...okay?"

Sans didn't respond for he was too busy in his thoughts.

Then the taller skeleton spoke, "Sans, are you even listening?"

The girl look at Sans then put her hand over his face and snap her finger making Sans shake his head a little.

"Aw… what we're we talking about?"

The tall skeleton groan in irritation, "I was talking about how I got lost in the city today and you didn't even listen."

Sans shrugs, "sorry about that, bro."

The yellow dinosaur look at Sans and asked, "y… you seem to be acting w… weird since our time o… on the surface. A.. are you alright?"

Sans nods saying, "just chilling out that's all."

The human girl smiled as she brush her hair to the side, "I see what's going on" she said, "you miss her."

Sans turn and ask, "missed who, kid?"

Frisk smiled "why Pearl, duh!"

Sans cheek bones began to turn blue, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Frisk."

Frisk giggled saying, "come on Sans, we all know how much you spent time with her when she and the rest of the gems come to visit."

The yellow dinosaur nods in understanding, "t… that's make a whole lot of s… sense."

Sans turn to the dinosaur, "aw come on Alphys, it's not like she's uh… pretty and so cute. No I mean…"

It was too late. It was his brother's turn to pick on him.

"Oh, I see. You had her in your mind didn't you, brother."

Sans shook his head, "Paps, you don't know what your talking about."

Alphys smiled, "It looks like you're blushing too."

Sans cover his cheek bones as Frisk, Alphys, and Papyrus all laugh. Sans was so embarrassed that he finally put his hoodie over his head and try to hide his face.

Papyrus said seeing his brother was trying to hide his embarrassment, "come on Sans, don't hide you face in you hoodie."

Sans said "Sans not home right now. Call him back later."

Alphys rolls her eyes, "seriously Sans."

Frisk then spoke up, "speaking of which, I just got a call from Steven, he says he'll be bringing all three gems and he said there are two more he wants us to meet."

Alphys and Papyrus both smiled and were excited to meet these two gems. Sans lift his hoodie up away from his face a little asking, "Is Pearl going to come?"

Frisk nods saying with a smile, "I know how much you miss her, Sans."

Papyrus and Alphys couldn't help but laugh. Frisk's face was too adorable and with Sans blue blush began to show more on his cheeks bone. Sans groan as he put his hoodie back over his face.

Alphys asked "when are they coming, Frisk?"

Frisk respond, "tomorrow afternoon."

Papyrus said with pride, "I shall make Steven some more spaghetti since these friends of his don't need to eat. Oh well, Steven I suppose will have to do."

The next day came, Frisk and her adopted parents who are both goat monsters with long floppy ears waited by the house. Though her mother wears a long purple dress with a white symbol on it, and her father has long blond hair, wears a pink T shirt with white Hawaiian flowers on it and brown pants. Right with them is Sans, Papyrus, Alphys and a blue sea creature with long red hair in a ponytail, wears a black tank top and shorts, with big brown boots.

Papyrus has his red scarf around his neck still wearing the same T shirt and shorts. He couldn't wait to meet his old friend and soon meet new friends. They waited. Soon a pink robot with black hair has a gray tin face, has a heart on his chest came over with a ghost flying next to the robot wearing a white hat.

"Hey Mettaton, hey Napstablook" said the sea creature.

Mettaton smiled saying, "hello darlings, Frisk told us the news of Steven and the gems returning to meet us. I have to give my big impressions."

Napstablook nods saying, "it's been a long time since I seen them specially Steven."

Alphys look up at the sea creature saying, "w… well Undyne, I hope y… you and Pearl get along p… pretty well for a m… moment."

Undyne shrugs saying, "yeah, well I'd be with Amethyst today."

Alphys sighs in relief. Truthfully Pearl and Undyne never got along too well after what Undyne did to Steven back in the Underground.

Just then Frisk yell out "they're here!"

Everyone turn to see a young fourteen year old boy with black curly hair wearing a red shirt with a yellow star on it and blue pants, has a pink gem on his stomach. was leading the three gems. One is the tallest of the two has a light pink and dark pink body texture with a black box like shape hair. On her hand are two pink gems and has white sunglasses over her three eyes.

The second one and right next to the boy with black curly hair is thin, pale skin, has her blonde hair pointed out behind her. Wearing a blue shirt with no sleeves, a little yellow star on her shirt, a blue ribbon match with the shirt tie on the back, and a yellow pants down to her knees. Has her white gem right on her forehead.

The third one has long lavender hair, and purple body and a dark purple gem on her chest. Wears a white T shirt kinda mess up a little, a black pants with big stars on her pants. She is the same size as the boy with black hair.

Frisk smiled as she ran to hug the boy with the curly hair, "I'm glad you and your friends are here, Steven."

Steven nods saying, "it was nothing really."

Frisk's mother came up to the three gems saying with a smile "it's so nice to meet you three."

The tall gem answer, "it's nice to meet you too Toriel."

Just then Undyne ran up to the small purple gem saying, "wow Amethyst, you've changed since I last seen ya."

Amethyst shrugs saying, "ah… I reformed myself."

Undyne didn't know what reformed mean but she just accept it and began to talk to Amethyst. Sans walk up to Pearl as he began to scratch his head.

"Ah… hey Pearl. What's up?"

Pearl shrugs saying "not much really. Just been fighting off corrupted gems and making sure the planet is safe."

Sans nods saying, "heh… that's cool."

Steven look at Frisk asking, "is he alright?"

Frisk smiled saying, "he's in love with Pearl. He couldn't stop thinking about her since the last time you guys visit us."

Steven nods saying, "oh I see…"

Frisk nods and making, "uh huh" sound.

Papyrus came up behind Frisk asking, looking right at Steven "Frisk told us you had two friend you want us to meet, right?"

Steven nods saying, "I sure do. Come on over you two!"

Everyone turn to see two gems one smaller than the other. One is blue with dark blue hair, same as her gem on her back, wearing a blue tank top and skirt. The other one is light green with a yellow weird shape gem on her forehead, and a triangle yellow hair, wears a green and black shirt along with the pants.

Steven introduce who the two gems were to the monsters, "this is Lapis Lazuli (pointed to the blue gem) and this here is Peridot (points at the green gem)."

Everyone liked meeting Lapis and Peridot. Napstablook saw Lapis and began to blush. He was pretty shy to even talk to Lapis. Mettaton and Frisk could see that Napstablook was beginning to really like Lapis. Mettaton and Frisk gave a nod to each other.

After a while everyone went separate ways. Frisk and Steven went to the backyard of Frisk's house and sat on the picnic table not far from the back porch. Frisk was the first to speak and giving an idea to Steven.

"Hey Steven, I got an idea to bring Pearl and Sans together. Also I saw Napstablook began to like your friend Lapis."

Steven smiled, "really? Napstablook is liking Lapis? That's so sweet."

Frisk nods then answer, "I've got an idea, we'll need some help with this one."

Steven was antsy to know what Frisk idea was, "what is it?"

Frisk lean over the table closer to talk to Steven, "I was thinking since Sans can't get Pearl off of his mind and Napstablook is liking Lapis and too shy to tell her. I was planning to have a double date tonight. Just for those four."

Steven tilts his head ask, "what's a double date?"

Frisk smiled, "I only heard what Alphys told me. A double date is two couples of four come together on the same date and the same place to have a romantic feast."

Steven nods saying, "great idea, but how are we going to get it all done by tonight?"

Frisk wink saying, "well that's where we're going to find help. The number one people to help us is going to be Alphys and Papyrus. We're tell them what we're planning to do then go from there. After that we'll tell Mettaton about it. I know he'll help Napstablook to talk to Lapis a bit more."

Steven nods saying, "great idea! Let's start right now!"

Frisk nods and the two kids took off to tell Alphys, Papyrus, and Mettaton the idea to have Napstablook to talk more to Lapis and go on a date with Sans and Pearl to go on a date as well. Both Frisk and Steven could tell that this is going to be the best double date they'll going to have.


	2. Preparing for the Date

Once Frisk and Steven told Papyrus, Alphys, and Mettaton their plan for a double date. All three thought it was the best idea ever. Mettaton was the first to speak.

"I shall put on a magnificent show for them to not forget."

Alphys nods, "I… I'll be the h… host."

Papyrus add in what he was going to do, "I'll make them spaghetti with extra meatballs!"

Frisk said with a smile "that's all brilliant ideas! Alphys you won't mind helping Steven by um… finding a place for them to have a date and setting it up."

Alphys said "o… of course not. I… I'm just super excited… It's just like animes."

Steven look at Frisk asking, "what about Mettaton, Papyrus, and you?"

Frisk look up at Papyrus saying, "you'd better get started on that cooking."

Papyrus gasp and said before running off, "I the Great Papyrus shall make a most remember spaghetti ever especially for my brother. Nyeh, heh, heh!"

Frisk then turn her attention to Mettaton, "you have to help Napstablook to talk to Lapis. But remember. Don't tell him or Lapis about the date at all. Compise?"

Mettaton nods saying, "I'd do anything to help my friend. I won't tell a single soul about tonight."

Frisk smiled and said "okay thanks. And I'll make sure to distract Pearl and Sans so they won't get suspicious of what we're doing."

Alphys nods saying, "g… good idea Frisk, that w… way we can get the planning done b… before tonight."

Everyone went separate ways. Alphys and Steven were thinking hard of a place to have the date. Steven looks at Alphys with a puzzle look.

"Where do you think we should have it?"

Alphys shrugs saying "I… I don't know. Something r…. Romantic of course."

Steven agree but he and Alphys were stumped. They couldn't figure out a place to be able to have this double dating. Steven wish that Frisk would have stay a little longer to help them figure out where they should have the double date.

Alphys sighs saying, "I… I'd give up. We're never figure out w… where we should have t… this date."

"Date?" asked a female voice.

Steven and Alphys turn around to see a lavender spider with black picky tail hair, has six arms and two legs along with six black eyes, wearing a pink shirt and puffy like pants. Both Steven and Alphys gulp knowing that this spider had heard them.

Alphys nervously ask, "uh… h… hi Muffet, what's b… bring you here?"

Muffet sighs saying, "bored that's all. My buisness been kinda slow and it's not really fun just sitting around doing nothing."

Steven then had an idea, "shay Muffet, why don't you help us plan this double date?"

Alphys turn to Steven in surprise "W… what?!"

Muffet asked "well if that's the case. Who is this your planning on a date and how can I help?"

So Steven told Muffet whose date their planning for and that he nor Alphys couldn't figure out what spot to have the date. Muffet huffs as she cross three of her arms around and her one hand holding out.

"Well you came to the right spider, I know a romantic place for them to have. Though I am surprise about Sans."

Steven shrugs saying, "he likes her since uh… I got sick."

Muffet shrugs as she led them to a restaurant call 'MTT Resorts'. Of course of all place this would be the most obvious one. So all three went in to see lots of tables all set up and two chairs at each end of the table. There were one candle on each table. A purple cloth on each table as well. There on the corner of the stage is a piano. Steven saw that this place looks similar to the one back in the Underground except that it was a bit smaller but still looks the same.

Alphys said, "w… well looks like everything is already. A… all we have to do i… is to…. Um…. get the plates and silverwares r… ready."

Muffet smiled saying, "ah hu hu, leave that to me. I got some back in my shop I can go ahead and get."

Steven smiled saying, "great, me and Alphys get this place all set up for tonight."

Muffet nods as she ran out to get the plates and silverware. Steven look at Alphys saying, "let's get started."

They both went to work to getting the place all set up.

Meantime Mettaton found Napstablook listening to his spooky mixtapes. Mettaton came up to Napstablook and tap on his headphones. Napstablook look up and turn off the music as he kept his headphones on.

"Oh sorry" he said, "I didn't hear you coming."

Mettaton said, "I saw how you like her, darling."

Napstablook tilts his head, "what do you mean?"

Mettaton smiles, "me and Frisk saw you blushing when you saw Lapis, you like her."

Napstablook look down and nods, "it's just I don't know, um… don't know what to say to her, I guess."

Mettaton said, "never fear, I will help you to tell how you feel about her."

Napstablook took off his headphones saying, "I… I don't know."

Mettaton grab Napstablook saying, "come along darling, let Mettaton help you to impress Lapis."

Napstablook gulp saying, "o… okay."

Once they found Lapis talking to Frisk's father, Mettaton look right at Napstablook, "okay darling, once Asgore leaves then go up to her and tell her who you are and then start telling how you feel about her."

Napstablook gulp nervously. They both waited till Asgore turn to go back inside the house. Mettaton look at Napstablook asks, "are you ready?"

Napstablook nods says, "I… I suppose so."

Mettaton push Napstablook saying "go and make yourself glimmer, darling."

Napstablook slowly flew towards Lapis. When she wasn't looking Napstablook clear his throat to speak.

"Uh…. Hi, I'm Napstablook."

Lapis turn around to look at Napstablook. She smiled shyly.

"I… I'm Lapis Lazuli" she said.

Napstablook began to blush as he look down for a moment before looking right at her.

"Um… I uh… think you're cute."

Lapis was taken aback a little but then giggles.

"Oh thank you. I guess."

Napstablook gulp before speaking, "um… when I saw you I think that you… uh… are the most gorgeous gem I'd ever seen."

Lapis giggles and ask, "were you the one with that adorable white hat from earlier?"

Napstablook nods saying, "y… yeah, that was me."

Lapis nods, "that was kinda cute. I wish I had that kind of hat."

Napstablook smiles, "oh um… do you want to hear some of my spooky mixtapes. I hope you don't mind."

Lapis nods saying, "sure I won't mind at all."

Napstablook smiled saying, "oh okay, my house is this way. Follow me."

Lapis follow Napstablook to the house. Mettaton follow knowing now that these two are beginning to get close with each other.

It took Frisk a while to find Sans and Pearl, when she finally found them she saw that Sans had Pearl sit with him on the front porch of his house talking. Frisk sighs as she went up to them waiting for them to notice her being there.

Sans look up and jump a little to see Frisk. "Uh… hey there kid. Uh… what's up?"

Pearl look to see Frisk standing there, "where's Steven?" she asks.

Frisk came up with a lie so they won't be suspicious of where Steven really was, "oh he's with Papyrus um… cooking spaghetti."

Sans shook his head, "heh, Paps was pretty found on that kid."

Pearl nods in agreement. Frisk then came up with an idea, "hey, uh… do you two want to go to the park for a bit. Just to you know get to see what changes a little?"  
Sans and Pearl look at each other for a moment then both nods their heads. Frisk sighs in relief. So all three headed to a small park with some swings and slides are at. Frisk ran to play on the swing as Sans and Pearl sat side by side on the bench with each other.

Sans saw Pearl's hand on the bench and he put his bony hand on her's. Pearl gasp as she look down to see Sans' hand on her's. She look at Sans to see that he wasn't paying any attention. So she shrugs as she turn to watch Frisk play on the swings. Sans turn a little to look at Pearl a moment and he felt his heart was fluttering like butterflies inside.

Hours went by and the room was all prepare for the date. Alphys smiled as she began to brag about an anime show she watched two day ago of two couples are on a date and had a romantic time of their life. Muffet look at Steven ignoring Alphys completely.

"Is there any way that I could be apart of this double date?"

Steven nods saying, "sure, you could um… oh man I forgot the drinks."

Muffet giggles saying, "don't worry it's a good thing I brought my three different kinds of tea with me."

She show Steven four cups and a teapot on the table. Steven sigh in relief to know that they had everything done.

Just then Alphys turn asking, "h… how is the others going to find us?"

Steven slap his hand over his forehead saying, "oh no, I forgot to tell them where we're having it."

Steven ran out to find Papyrus. Thankfully he didn't have to look too far because Papyrus was looking for them with a pot full of spaghetti inside. Papyrus was really dress up as a waiter.

Papyrus is wearing a red and white apron and a black pants inside his apron. He was even wearing roller skates to slide across the ground. Papyrus look and roll to Steven smiling.

"I got the spaghetti ready! Where are we going to have it?"

Steven pointed to the purple building with the huge sign says, "MTT RESORT". Papyrus nods and roll right to the building. Steven ran off to find Frisk and Mettaton to let them know that it's time.


	3. The Date & Try to Fuse

Steven spotted Mettaton and ran up to him. Mettaton turn and ask if the date is ready. Of course Steven nods his head. So Steven told Mettaton to blindfold Lapis and Napstablook and wait for him and Frisk to come back with Sans and Pearl. Mettaton likes this idea and went as he was told to do.

Steven took off to find Frisk. It took a little while but finally he found Frisk talking to Pearl and Sans. Steven smiled and ran up to them. Pearl look up and smiled when she seen Steven.

"Oh I see your back so soon. Frisk told us you were helping Papyrus cook."

Steven didn't respond but he look at Frisk and wink to let her know that it's time. Frisk smiled wide and went to grab two piece of paper towel and cover both Sans and Pearl's eyes. Sans ask when he couldn't see what's going on.

"Ah… what are two doing?"

Steven smiled though Pearl nor Sans could see, "oh you'll see."

That got Pearl and Sans suspicious. Frisk told them that they had a surprise and needed to keep their eyes cover. So with that, Steven took Sans hand while Frisk took Pearl's and guide them through the streets and right towards the MTT Resort. Mettaton had Napstablook and Lapis blindfolded with a scarf. Both scarf are red. Mettaton wink so did Frisk and Steven.

With that Mettaton, Frisk, and Steven made sure to be careful leading the four couples into the Resort. Once they got in, Steven was the first to speak.

"Okay, here is your big surprise."

Mettaton pull off the scarf off of Napstablook and Lapis while Steven pull the paper towel off of Pearl and Sans. All four stood stunt of where they are at and saw that everything was all set up as if to be a date. Frisk smiled seeing the four couples shock reaction.

"Since we see that Napstablook likes Lapis and Sans likes Pearl we decided to set this up."

Mettaton then answer making sure to give Steven and Frisk the credit, "it all the ideas of these two lovely darlings."

Sans and Pearl look at each other both began to blush. Napstablook look at Lapis who is also blushing smiled at her. Then Alphys and Muffet came up to the couples. Muffet went up to Lapis and Napstablook.

"Come dearly, I'll show you two to your table" said Muffet.

Muffet led Lapis and Napstablook to the far end table close to the stage. Alphys led Pearl and Sans to their table not far from Lapis and Napstablook. At least in the middle of the room.

Alphys said, "O… okay, um… the waiter will bring your dinner and um…. Muffet will b… bring the drinks."

Alphys took off not wanting to ruin the date at all. She walk towards Steven and Frisk saying, "I… I think that this w… will work out fine."

Steven and Frisk both agree. This date will work out just right.

Muffet gave everyone a cup of her spider tea for a drink. Sans wasn't too impress with that, he rather have ketchup. He didn't want to rude be specially front of Pearl.

"Ah…." Sans cough a little, "so um… what a surprise huh?"

Pearl nods, "I guess I should've suspected something when Frisk wasn't with Steven."

Sans agrees and he was quiet for a moment, "um…" he finally broke the silent, "what a tea tastic night."

For the first time Pearl began to laugh at his pun. "Oh my gosh" cried Pearl, "that was good."

Sans like to hear Pearl laughing, it makes him feel like he did something right for once. Not only that she just look kinda cute laughing. He put his head down but kept his eyes pupil staring up at her. Just then Papyrus came rolling in. He had trouble trying to skate while holding the four spagetti in both of his hands.

Sans was shocked to see his brother here. Pearl smile says, "I didn't know your brother can roller skate."

Sans shrugs and answer, "neither could I."

Papyrus serve Napstablook and Lapis first. He carefully put the two plate of spaghetti in front of Lapis and Napstablook. Then he rolls over to Sans and Pearl trying not to fall down. He put the spaghetti in front of Sans and Pearl then spoke trying to sound like he was in France.

"Here you are madame and frere. Your dinner awaits."

Sans laughs says, "bro you know you just call Pearl, mrs didn't ya."

Papyrus gulp and said "I'm terribly sorry um…. Lavan no I mean madear."

Sans shook his head and said correcting his brother, "it's manguer, brother."

Papyrus sighs saying, "oh, I thought I got a few words down in france but it's looks like I didn't."

Sans patted his brother on the shoulder, "that's okay bro, at least you did your best."

Papyrus smiled and try to roll off but fell on his back. He yelp when he did so. Sans and Pearl quickly got up and help Papyrus up.

Sans said when they got Papyrus up on his feet, "I think you should take those off. You know it's too dangerous right?"

Papyrus sighs and said, "yes, you're right brother. Maybe it's best I'd take them off."

Papyrus sat down and untied the roller skate and put the to the side of the chair. He got up and grab the pan he had the plates on and walk off.

Sans and Pearl went back to sit on the table when Mettaton got on stage. "Hello darlings" he said "I decide to sing to you four the most romantic song that anyone ever heard."

Sans sighs but decide he had no other choice. Mettaton sang one of the romantic song 'Bella Notte' than once Mettaton finish everyone ate their spaghetti. Pearl ate a little but decide to give it to Steven to finish. Sans laughs as he gave his half to Frisk to finish.

Napstablook and Lapis ate all theirs up. They enjoy the spaghetti. Afterwards Napstablook got to know Lapis a little more and learn that she was trap in a mirror over a hundreds of years before Steven finally set her free. Napstablook love hearing Lapis past story though some were pretty sad. So he told a little bit about him and how he became to be.

"I never fit into crowds til one day my cousin Lulu came and she um… help me to find what helps me to relax, which is of course is spooky mixtapes."

Lapis seems to enjoy Napstablook story. It was kinda interesting. She was a really good listener.

Sans began to tell Pearl all kinds of his puns and Pearl smiles at each one. Then she started to tell Sans of how she would fuse with other gems when it comes to danger. Also of how fusions works. Sans thought of this and wonder if maybe, just maybe he could fuse with her. Which gave him an idea.

He look at the clock to see that it was nine thirty. He got up and said looking at Frisk and Steven, "I'm gonna take Pearl to the park to you know have alone time."

Steven and Frisk nodded in understanding. So Sans grab Pearl's hand and took her outside. Frisk decide to follow them. She told Steven to call her to give her feedback of what's going on with Napstablook and Lapis. Steven nods and he wish her luck as she left the Resort.

Sans took Pearl to the park and he saw his black radio on the table. He took Pearl there and started the music. Pearl look at Sans suspicious.

"Um… what is this?"

Sans grab Pearl's hand saying "I decide to have this dance."

Pearl smiled yet a bit sceptical of what he's up to. Frisk hid in the bush to watch the two began to twirl around and Sans twirl Pearl around and caught her in his arms. Frisk smiled and love how those two dance. Just then Sans stop dancing and look confused.

Pearl saw this and ask, "Sans, what's wrong?"

Sans look up at Pearl says, "I thought this would work."

Pearl tilts her head, "what works?"

Sans sighs, "this fusion thing. You said that when you dance you would fuse with each other. I wanted to try it out."

Pearl began to laugh as she held her hand over her mouth. "What's so funny?" Sans ask a bit upset.

Pearl stop laughing and said putting her one arm on Sans' left shoulder, "Sans, you can't fuse with a gem. Gems can only fuse with a gem. They can't fuse with anyone else."

Sans then ask "what about Steven, you said he can fuse with a human?"

Pearl nods, "true, but Steven is half human he can do that. I'm a full gem and I can't fuse with a human."

Sans nod in understanding, "oh I see."

Pearl smiled and said, "I rather dance with you then anything."

Sans look up and his grin widened as he began his dance with Pearl with the music still going. The two started their romantic dance again. Frisk smiled then her phone rang and she look at it to see Steven's name on it. She answer it.

"Hello"

Steven ask on the other side, "how's Pearl and Sans doing?"

Frisk smiled says "their dancing. Sans try to fuse with Pearl but she told him she couldn't do that."

Steven began to laugh, "is that why he took her? That's so funny."

Frisk too began to giggle, "I think I should leave these two alone."

Steven agree, "yeah, Napstablook and Lapis decided to head outside to see the stars."

Frisk said "well I meet you at the Resort to clean up."

Steven said before hanging up, "oh okay, see you soon."

Frisk nods says "yup see you there."

Frisk hung up and watch a little longer before getting up and leaving the two to dance through the night. Frisk had the feeling that those two are going to make good cute couples along with Napstablook and Lapis.

 _ **THE END.**_


End file.
